Harmonys life Chaos past
by EastofJuly
Summary: The event where discord lost an mother and gained a new one.


Harmony's life and chaos past.

I do not own my little pony friendship is magic it belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust except the OC's in this.

There was nothing like nothing at least that is what she told herself as she looked down was there love worth it she looked down at the black gold egg yes. Her hair flowed an proud blue upwards her red eyes resting on the being the tree of harmony she said ''I'm giving up but harmony on one condition I know your nature where on different sides because of it but please don't let fate kill my egg. I know,,.

It was then the tree glowed and an calming feeling washed over her she was telling her sister to calm down she said ''I'm sorry Void has accepted fate he chose to die to let me have this chance there are only three dragonquus in existence now not counting this egg I'm wondering why your not,,. Her huge snout went into an scowl ''Harmony don't rub it in you told me at the beginning that this was the only way to save our child to doom him to be an pony servant at best the tree said one thing ''Well serving the ponies aren't bad,,. She said insect wings buzzing and her sea pony flaps opening and her green dragon tail was threateningly stile ''your cherished even in your dragonquus form your beauty is there to suit and calm only selective species just as fate wanted,,. She spat ''He also wants to kill my child just because he wasn't twin egged representing what he wanted well I'm not going to let him,,. It was then harmony said ''I don't You know I can see the future your child of chaos would make an bigger bang then the one when you and Void stopped being mates that not even the god killer weapons can stop,,. and the other dragonquus said ''Whys that,,. She said ''He's magic and power are going to be higher and lower then an god and mortal, An spirit but stile alive and it's only an prophecy so that's all I have but Melody I'm sorry it is inevitable that I have to take your child,,.

Melody arched back ''but your an non mobile tree most of the time why should I let you raise him you have to work though ponies,,. It was then Harmony said ''Because you know you have to this is not an threat melody you are my friend I don't know what he would be force to do to you if you don't let me hatch and raise that egg,,. Melody then reared and stood on her eagle legs her hooves with the egg in them her anger subsided before she said ''Harmony your the last line for "defense" for the ponies the same ones that killed all my citizens,,.

She looked down at her egg again who gleamed golden amongst the black like his father and sighed ''Take it,,. Hurt ''I'm doing what I came here for the alicorns don't know the egg exists,,. She snarled '' Fates to busy pretending to tell them you say this is enviable you are right you can change fates plan I can't and can only resist but me and void has already lost I'm here before I get things done I know where this way leads to being dead I don't know what will happen to me after I die I know our afterlife is purely unknown I'm making the best of the situation,,. Her voice cracked ''At least this egg will hatch,,. As soon as the egg rolled an lash of magic went threw the tree and there she stood in her dragonquus form her front part was elegantly dragon with an glowing star on her chest her bottom half was poshly horse with an spiky griffin tail on the end she was also the only dragonquus made from gems and diamonds dispute her poshness Melody didn't care she looked at her coldly and said ''Goodbye,,. and her hooves and talons were heard going out to her death her flowing hair now down with misery her green tail and blue seapony fins with fake bravado she said ''I'm taking my enemy's to the same place as me and my husband,,. Her actually pony looking head turned back her red and yellow pony shaped eyes had an angry unspoken message ''You will be dragonqui for him when the time come right,, She said ''Yes,,. Her unrelated sister smiled for the last time before her wings buzzed like an insect things they were and she flew out hair and tail trailing behind her.

That was then the posh dragonqui wished and pledged that friendship will be magic but not after a lot of anger and sadness she lost her dragonquus grace, form and way and was locked as an tree but she found that as justice for both her past as part of the civilization nature war and her future neglect. There child she was ashamed if she was just there to explain the understanding way those she guided in harmony ended up fearing what was natural and free if they hadn't been forced to clash over his egg he would not have to be disharmony. As for Fate he was an life before hand just as her freeform was an tree the pony mane and tailed fore hooved snake the lives he came from hated his actions as fate but they knew he was follow how things had there place he had all so wiped out an whole race and nearly got two. The race that the dragonqui family came from he always knew to him being dragonqui was unnatural with him it was just an disguise just that fate is just an alias so he just did his job but he didn't leave it behind he choose to make himself mortal for hurting and leading to the killing he had no choice to leave behind and after an while married an pony with apple in her name.

She would be joining him in the final age to she's an old tree now even if her dragonquus form is eternally young her seeds have sprouted as are growing out each one aspect of magic what the ponies only see one as magic her senses see six. She must leave the young immortal spirits as orphans because she only has one lifetime left and she thinks my dear sons and daughters you are on your own and my niece please remember your mother and father even if it's originally in anger I'm sorry for not being able to be there for you.

Discord was there on his chair she was in one to her blue-purple crystal body reflecting the light discord sounded serious ''Harmony why oh never mind I'm just going to do this again,,. he made the chairs disappeared without an click she found her torso wrapped in an hug and again her thin frame was choked despite being made of gems and diamonds she looked at him and she said in her half zebraish accented voice ''You don't hate me,,. Discord said ''Hatred is overrated when you saved me from being an omelet,,. She said ''Actually I don't know what he,,. He said ''pah that was in the past anyway what happened to my parents you weren't clear in,. She said ''There dead in this form anyway the dragonqui weren't meant to exist you were an accidents from accidents one that can't be copied or redone and never replaced but the dragonqui family are not regretted,,. Discord wiped an tear from his eye quickly and cleared his throat and said ''It's stile unclear my parents are,,. Harmony said looking down ''Your parents are dead they knew the life they had weren't meant to be and knew there duty's the lives they were meant to be originally are to important,,.

It was then discord was stile ''Didn't they start an war to keep me with them,,. Harmony said ''yes,,. He said ''Why didn't they finish it you told them I would spend the first parts of my life tied down literally being skinned ewith the other ritualistic tortures,,. He changed his tone.

"well until Eris gave me to some demonics behind the other Alicorns back let me tell you treeness the demons only kept me partially magic drained where the alicorns kept me starving and having things so badly done to me that even gain demon pity is an mega feat they were so quick to ditch me with only the words of ''takeover equestrian as comfort'' and they choose to dump me on you knowing that'll you will be to busy stuck as an tree to stop that from happening to me,,.

Then his body language and tone went mocking '' Oh well now what's that compared for there duty's,,. She said ''Your parents were the nature of life and the order of nothingness discord they were created and reincarnated to keep the balance of everything she got back on all fours ''That was there duty discord remember you weren't planned to exist what duty or fun to you think you would have with everything destroyed,,. Discord said '' Oh well what was your duty oh former treeness fate manipulated everyone,,. She said ''my duty is to be an good mother to you now,,. He looked at her then sat down she put her hand on his shoulder he just looked down and said quietly ''You never acted like one,,. She said ''I know,,. The crystal flowers gleamed and reflected and vibrated an strange uplifting saddening tune.


End file.
